Electronic devices have become ubiquitous the past several years. The number and types of portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices has increased tremendously, and this increase shows no signs of abating.
These electronic devices often share power and data between each other using a cable. These cables often have a connector plug on each end that mates with connector receptacles on the electronic devices. Such a cable may be left in place for long periods of time, or it may be desirable to disconnect the cable, for example if the cable is not needed for the operation of the device, or if the device is to be moved.
Some devices are not useful, or have limited usefulness, when they are not connected through a cable to another device. For example, a stand-alone monitor—that is, a monitor that cannot generate or wirelessly receive an image—may not be very useful unless it is connected to a device. Also, particularly when the monitor is large and not particularly portable, it may be unimportant that a cable may be disconnected.
In such situations, the cable may be directly connected to the monitor. That is, it may be integrated with the monitor. Such a monitor may be referred to as a tethered device. This may save on costs, since a connector plug and receptacle are not needed. It may reduce size, since a cable may be smaller than a receptacle. It may also provide an enhanced user experience, since the cable cannot become detached and misplaced.
But it may be difficult to connect a cable to a monitor in this way. For example, the cable may carry several high-frequency signals. If these signals are not properly shielded, they may generate noise in the form of electromagnetic interference (EMI). This EMI may degrade images provided by the monitor. Also, simple approaches, such as soldering cable conductors to a main, motherboard, or other printed circuit board, may be undesirable, since such connections may be unreliable and may reduce manufacturing yield.
Thus, what is needed are electrical connections that may provide highly manufacturable, well-shielded paths from cables to a printed circuit boards.